Hybrid vehicles typically have a combustion engine and an eMachine which can act as both an electric motor and a generator. During braking or coasting, such vehicles are capable of capturing and storing the kinetic energy of the vehicle in a battery for later use in propelling the vehicle. This process is commonly referred to as regenerative braking. In some hybrid vehicle architectures, it is possible to disconnect the engine from the transmission at will. Disconnecting the engine when coasting under throttle lift conditions can improve the fuel economy of vehicle. With the engine disconnected and the engine braking effect eliminated, the eMachine can increase the amount of regeneration while still providing a similar braking effort to that with the engine coupled. However, once disconnected, the engine will continue consuming a threshold amount of fuel to maintain its idle state and avoid stalling. The fuel required to maintain the engine at idle when disconnected is lost during coasting and likewise reduces fuel economy. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.